A Debt Repaid
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: Now with a SECOND chapter! A twist to the end of Javert's suicide Completed Story
1. Captive follows captor, Shedding Tears

A Debt Repaid By Ms. Neptune Holmes A/N: Sadly none of this (except the idea for the story) belongs to me. They are the property of their creator Victor Hugo and Cameron Mackintosh. Please don't waste you're time trying to sue me, I am only a poor high school student.......  
  
Inspector Javert looked down to the gurgling dark water of the Seine, he let his memory recall the events of his life. He let his mind think about the last few hours, and wondered why he had let Jean Valjean get to his better judgement. There was only one way out now-- Javert was about to let himself fall into the dak abyss, when he felt someone grab his coat collar. He looked up and saw Jean Valjean. He did not struggle; he knew what was going to happen. With all his strength, Jean Valjean managed to pull Javert back on to solid ground. He sat against the jagged rock of the bridge, breathing heavily from the effort of his deed. He was given a start when he saw the policeman reach for his sword he'd left on the parapet and throw it in front of him. "Kill me," he said. Valjean stared at him a moment, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Do it, confound you!" Javert screamed suddenly. Valjean picked up the sword and Javert waited for the fatal blow. He smiled sadly. Then, Valjean did something that Javert did not expect. Standing again, he faced the river. "What are you doing?" Javert whispered and stood too. He did not answer but gripped the sword even tighter in his hand. Using his tremendous strength, he hurled the sword into the murky water. Javert watched as his weapon was swept away with the current. He grabbed Valjean's collar, shaking him violently, his face pallid and voice shaky. "Why did you do that?!!" He sank back to the ground, sobbing. Valjean kneeled in front of him and held him close, letting Javert cry on his shoulder. "Shhh, it's all right," Valjean whispered. That comforted Javert, and gradually his tears ended and he slept, after many days of being deprived from doing so...  
  
The End 


	2. Forgive and Forget

"A Debt Repaid" part 2  
By Ms. Neptune Holmes  
  
Hello everyone. At the recommedation of Amz, Manon and Thalia, I wanted to extend my story a little. Thank you to SS/Destiny Daae, Starknight, Thalia, Cheshire, Manon, Becky, Diana, and Amz for the reviews! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Valjean awoke to the chilly air of morning,watching as the sun peeked over the Parisian city. His arms felt empty and it was only then that he realized that Javert had disappered. Valjean's memory of the previous floated back into his conciousness; how he had stopped Javert from jumping from the parapet, and how the police inspector had broken down into tears when Valjean refused to kill him. Jean Valjean looked at the bulwark, the old man noted that Javert's things, which had been left on the pavement during his attempted suicide, was gone, presumably taken by Javert himself. Valjean's eyes fell back to the pavement, where a litte, folded piece of paper, and had been pinned down, ironically, with the inspector's own handcuffs. Valjean lifted the paper from the iron weights, unfolded it, and read the note in Javert's percise and clear handwriting.  
  
'Valjean,  
  
We now stand at equilibrium, you and I. Our minds are clear of wrongdoing, and the debts are repaid. You shall no longer hear from me, and therefore you are freed from the burden of being hunted.I have retired from my police duties and I will be leaving Paris, and will most likely never return.I gather that suicide is a cowardly way to leave this world.I do not have any clue of what my future may hold, but I believe that yours will be much more brighter, now that part of your past that blighted your happiness will be out of the picture.  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Marlon Corbin Javert.  
  
Police Inspector of the late Paris Prefect. First Class. '  
  
Jean Valjean let the paper drop from his fist,which blew in the wind. It flew over the brige and into the rapids, where it was quickly swept away with the current. A ray of morning sunshine pierced a cloud, soaking the parapet with its golden light. Valjean looked up at the sky with tears rolled down his face. 'Free,' he thought to himself, 'I am finally free. Now I may live my life in peace.'  
  
About a mile outside of Paris, a coach was speeding away from the city, a lone and solemn figure its only occupant. Marlon Javert looked back only once, as he fled from his dreary past, and continued on to his unforeseeable new life.  
  
The End (Really ^_^) 


End file.
